virus3v1lexefandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Ryusaki
"Shut up, you idiot, you're annoying me." :: ''-Takeshi'' Information Name: Takeshi Ryusaki Age: 17 (He's a 17 year old stuck in a 14 year old's body, due to a poison incident) Class: Mage Weapons: *'Bow and arrow': Can use the bow and arrow extremely well, where he could shoot things from a long distance and still hit them perfect. He shoots with a lot of power, sometimes too powerful... but usually doesn't try to, due to the fact he could kill. Sometimes uses the arrow to stab people up close if he has to, but this tactic usually doesn't cause much damage. *'Spells: '''He makes up extremely powerful' spells in his mind, which he uses in battles, they are extremely powerful usually, examples being from controlling an enemy's body to harm the enemy, to just blowing them away swiftly. 'Likes: ' *Shadows. *Being separated from people. *To see justice against people. *Practicing with his bow and arrow. *Messing up spells on people. ('' Rarely does this'' ) *Practicing spells on people. ('' Rarely does this'' ) '''Dislikes: *Hurting people. (severely) *Having to hurt people he use to trust. *Talking about his past. *Waiting for people. *Speaking of his family/past. *Watching people get hurt, while being able to do nothing. Strengths: *Bow and arrow usage. *Rarely gets distracted. *Is more of a quiet person, so he's more focused. Weaknesses: *More "Up Close" combat. (Though he still manages when he has too..) *His family. (ex., someone reminds him of them, acts like one of them.. etc..) *He's completely blind. (He manages to have his own way of knowing where things are though..) Personality Though a rebel, He sometimes seems more like a bad guy than a good guy. He's more of a serious person, and he doesn't take much foolishness. He will do what he's asked for, and does everything he thinks is right for the team. He gets annoyed easily by his teammates and enemies. He has a bit to learn about being social around people, but he's slowly getting nicer to his allies. History About 7-8 years ago, Takeshi lived with a family of 4, with his parents and sister, none of which he will tell the names of. Some unknown people set their house on fire. His parents told him to get his sister out while they were talking. Takeshi and his sister ran, and while they were running down the stairs, the stairs collapsed under them. A couple minutes later, the ceiling fell as well. The two talked for a minute before falling unconcious. Takeshi awoke on a strecher. He couldn't see, nor could he move his arm. He begged the doctor to let him talk to his family, especially his sister. The doctor told him that they couldn't find them, and in Takeshi's eyes, he was told that they had given up. He screamed at the doctor, but nobody did anything. He ended up crying alone in the hospital, his family was gone entirely. A week later, he met a friend, who Takeshi also wouldn't give a name to. This friend stayed with him for the longest time, as he was Takeshi's only friend, becase most people around thought he was scary for being different, having a bionic arm, being blind, or just plain mean. This friend was found dead at the sight of a car crash a year later. When Takeshi heard of the virus spreading, he ignored it simply. When he got the email, he knew what it was, he deleted it, and noticed what was actually happening. He decided at that moment, that he wouldn't tolerate this, and he wouldn't tolerate anyone being killed or hurt by it. He had become a rebel. 'Insanity's Form Insanity, a dark being who manages to take complete control over Takeshi, pulling him into "Power" mode. After a fight with who once was his ruler, Nightmare, he was nearly killed by his own leader, and after that, he fought along side with Kiona, who was actually the target at first. Nightmare was later beaten, and Insanity had won, with Kiona's help anyways. Insanity and Takeshi then teamed up at this point, and now fight together, with "POWER" form, or now what is now "Insanity's" form. What use to be a powerful and violent enemy for Takeshi has now become his greatest ally. Insanity is a being who was created during the fire that killed Takeshi's family. He was silent until Takeshi was at his weakest, then knocked him down. He was defeated by Takeshi's friends in the Rebels group.. yet later on he returned. This second time he nearly killed Takeshi, but somehow Takeshi managed to survive. Takeshi never thought he would end up saying "Thank you" to a being who had once attempted to kill him entirely.'' '' The real insanity has no true form, as he is a shadow. He uses Takeshi's body as his own, which can be eihter good or bad. Insanity doesn't follow orders, and does whatever he wants to no matter what is told or expected of him. Insanity is an extremely odd person, he acts more like a demon child more than anyhting else. Will fall into this form when Insanity takes over his body, when angered to a certain level, or when he's about to fall unconcious in battle. Relationships *Katio Silvers - A teammate, somewhat of a friend to Takeshi. *Andrew Soble - A teammate, more close of a friend to Takeshi, as he has helped Takeshi figure out some quirks with his social skills. *Ayazaka Seishin - Team leader, also a somewhat close friend to Takeshi *Jaden Sparrow - A teammate, close friend, even though they haven't known eachother long. Trivia *In his regular form, he is dead blind. But he somehow has the ability to sence the things around him, so he can tell if someone's coming from a far distance. *Often uses arrows to stab people/things up close. *He's still learning on how to control "Insanity" more, It's slowly working. *His bionic arm is used to his advantage, it hurts people more when he punches them. *He hasn't shared his last name until recently, when Jaden asked him about it. *He never stands straight, because of the cieling collapsing on top of him when he was young. *Takeshi belongs to Kikane101 on deviantART. *Takeshi is the Assistant Commander of the Rebels team lead by Ayazaka Seishin. *Takeshi has been killed in combat, with his cousin Makoto Ryusaki talking his place. Category:Rebels Category:Assistant Category:Non-canon Category:RPG